


The House of Autumn

by paynesgrey



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Inuyasha shows Kagome their new house.





	The House of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the A-Z meme, for "Autumn" requested by [](http://knittingknots.livejournal.com/profile)[knittingknots](http://knittingknots.livejournal.com/) who wanted IK.

“Look,” Kagome said, pointing to Goshinboku. The leaves were changing, and autumn was fast approaching. Inuyasha looked at her curiously, and then she ran her fingers down the scar on the tree where Kikyou had once entrapped him.

She turned to him smiling. “I’ve spent many autumns here before, and yet… this one is proof that I will spend the rest of the seasons here.”

He wondered if she was scared and regretted her decision to be here.

She turned away from his eyes and her gaze fell to the ground. Her cheeks reddened slightly. “I can’t believe that I can now finally call this my home.”

“You miss your family, don’t you?” he asked.

She nodded. “Of course, how couldn’t I? But I’ve grown up. This is where I live now. Some people in my time grow up and move away to different countries or different cities.” She laughed a little and wiped away a stray tear. “I just moved to a different century.”

Immediately, she was in his arms, his red haori wrapping around her against his body heat.

“Come on, there’s something I want to show you,” he said, and he pulled her along as his arm rested over her shoulders.

She’d been so lost in her thoughts, Kagome almost forgot that while she was training with Kaede, Inuyasha and Miroku had take the day off from demon hunting to make some improvements to their new home. Inuyasha started building them a house in the forest of his namesake so they would have a place of their own and no longer infringe upon Kaede and Rin. Days ago they started building, but it had only been a work in progress. She wondered how much they had accomplished when they had a whole day to work.

They stopped in front of the house, which by first glance looked complete. Kagome’s mouth gaped and she gasped. “Wow!” Inuyasha grinned proudly at her.

“There are a few small things we have to finish, but it’s pretty much done.” He moved excitedly to the front, pulling away the willow reeds that made up their door. Kagome looked approvingly at their handiwork and followed him as he beckoned her inside.

“This is the best part,” Inuyasha said, and as she ducked her head inside, he pointed to the center of the room displaying their fire pit. Her cheeks reddened as her eyes strayed to the corner of the room, with two mats side by side – like a complete bed set for them both.

Inuyasha followed her gaze, and he realized why she was quiet. “Oi, if you don’t like it, I can make the beds separate…”

“No, they’re fine,” she muttered. “Perfect.” She turned shyly to him and met him with a light smile. “We’ll be warm now that the temperature is dropping.”

He moved closer to her, and his nervous expression relaxed into a content smile. “Just let me know if you need Miroku and me to do anything else.”

She shook her head and took his hand. He squeezed lightly and she grinned. “No, you made us a home.” Her voice softened into a joyous melody. “I have everything I need.”

END  



End file.
